Les pires photos
by elya44
Summary: Avant de partir au travail Abby reçoit, une enveloppe rempli de photo, mais la question maintenant est, est ce que l'équipe de Gibbs sera en mesure de trouver les coupables pour venger leur coéquipier ?
1. Chapter 1

Abby se préparait à aller au travail, il ne restait plus que son maquillage à mettre et après elle pourrait prendre ses affaires et partir travailler dans son laboratoire au NCIS. Mais au moment de partir elle entendu quelqu'un frapper à sa porte, c'était le postier qui devait lui donner une lettre avec marquée urgent dessus, elle le remercia puis ouvrit la lettre, elle ne contenait que des photos, plus elle les regardait plus son visage blanchit mais la dernière était la pire, horrible qu'elle alla dans la salle de bain pour vomir puis son premier réflexe fut d'appeler Gibbs.

Gibbs- _Gibbs._

Abby- (la voix tremblotante) Gibbs….c'est affreux….mon dieu.

Gibbs- _Abby qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

Abby- C'est….il faut que tu viennes.

Gibbs- _J'arrive toute de suite._

Abby s'assit sur son canapé puis pensa que c'était peut-être un canular et qu'elle n'aurait pas dû appeler Gibbs en premier mais lui alors elle se décida à prendre son téléphone la main encore tremblante suite à la vue des photos pour appeler chez lui mais personne ne répondit ni son téléphone fixe ni son téléphone portable, juste le répondeur dans les deux cas, elle commença à se mettre à pleurer quand soudain elle entendit plusieurs coups frappé à la porte, surement Gibbs mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller ouvrir qu'il avait déjà enfoncé la porte, probablement suite au sentiment d'angoisse qu'avait ressenti Gibbs suite à l'appel d'Abby, cette jeune femme qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille, elle se précipita vers lui et il la prit dans ces bras.

Gibbs- Abby qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Abby- C'est affreux, je….

Gibbs- Parle-moi Abby.

Abby- (en montrant le sol, où toutes les photos y étaient éparpillées) Regarde, j'ai pensé à un canular mais je l'ai appelé et il ne répond pas ni fixe ni portable et il connait ta règle.

Gibbs se baissa pour ramasser les photos présentent sur le sol et les regarda lui aussi été choqué par ce qu'il voyait mais il fallait que rien ne transparaisse pour Abby, il devait être fort pour elle, il remit les photos dans l'enveloppe posée sur la table basse et reprit Abby dans ces bras.

Gibbs- Tout va bien se passer tu verras, on retrouvera qui a fait ça, je te le promets maintenant on va aller au NCIS pour trouver le ou les coupables et je peux te jurer qu'ils regretteront d'être venu au monde, ne t'inquiète de rien, je demanderai de l'aide pour….

Abby- Non Gibbs, je le ferais, c'est juste la dernière photo que je ne pourrais pas analysé.

Gibbs- Tu es sûr ?

Abby- Oui, je lui dois, maintenant allons au NCIS on a du travail et il n'y a pas une minute à perdre.

Gibbs- Tu viens avec moi par contre, je ne te laisse pas conduire dans cette état-là.

Gibbs et Abby partirent donc en direction du NCIS pour se mettre au travail, Abby descendit tout de suite au laboratoire et Gibbs lui retourna à son bureau pour prévenir le restant de l'équipe ainsi que Ducky et Jimmy, des derniers évènements, il leur demanda donc de les rejoindre dans la salle de conférence, quelque minute plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis.

Ducky- Dis-nous Jethro pourquoi nous sommes tous réunis ?

Gibbs- Voilà j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, c'est…..

Tony- Dans ce cas on ne devrait pas attendre McRetard.

Gibbs- Laisse-moi finir Tony, McGee n'est pas en retard, il ne le sera plus jamais.

Tony- Comment ça patron.

Gibbs- Il est mort.

Ziva- Mais comment, qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé et comment vous le savez.

Gibbs- Je le sais par Abby.

Tony- Et comment Abby pourrait être au courant, de toute façon je te crois pas, je te croirais quand j'aurais vu son corps alors…

Gibbs- Il n'y a pas de corps ou du moins pour l'instant.

Ziva- Alors pourquoi Abby dit qu'il est mort, vous a essayé son portable.

Gibbs- Sa ne sert rien, il ne répondra pas, Abby a déjà essayé et de toute façon Abby peut le confirmer qu'il est parti, elle a reçu des photos.

Tony- Je veux les voir.

Gibbs- Abby travaille dessus mais il en reste une qu'elle n'a pas voulu travailler.

Ziva- Alors montré nous Gibbs.

Gibbs- Très bien.

Gibbs sortit la seule et unique photo qu'il restait et la posa au milieu de la table, Tony prit la poubelle qui se trouvait à côté de lui et vomit dedans, Ziva restera de marbre mais son visage avait blanchit, Jimmy sortit de la salle ne pouvant supporter la vue de la photo et retourner à l'autopsie, quant à Ducky il était toujours assis choqué par cette photo qui représentait….

A suivre…..

XXXXXXXXXXX

J'espère que ce début vous a plu.


	2. Chapter 2

_Gibbs sortit la seule et unique photo qu'il restait et la posa au milieu de la table, Tony prit la poubelle qui se trouvait à côté de lui et vomit dedans, Ziva restera de marbre mais son visage avait blanchit, Jimmy sortit de la salle ne pouvant supporter la vue de la photo et retourner à l'autopsie, quant à Ducky il était toujours assis choqué par cette photo qui représentait…._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

La dernière photo qu'Abby ne pouvait identifier représentait la tête de McGee dans un bocal, qui avait encore les yeux ouvert, c'est pour cela qu'on pouvait affirmer qu'il était bien mort, Gibbs reprit très vite la photo et la remit dans l'enveloppe, puis après que tout le monde eu retrouvé ses esprits Tony prit la parole en premier.

Tony- Et les autres photos représentaient quoi ?

Gibbs- Juste McGee.

Tony- je n'en reviens pas de ce que je vais dire mais sur les autres photos il est toujours…..entier.

Gibbs- Oui.

Ziva- Il est blessé, ou plutôt était blessé sur ces photos.

Gibbs- Oui.

Ziva- Blessé comment ?

Gibbs- Assez mal, torturé et ils ont réussi à faire ça en un week-end.

Tony- Ah quel point.

Gibbs- Ecchymoses, ces deux bras ont été taillés avec un couteau, par contre ils n'ont fait aucun mal à son….

Tony- Visage.

Gibbs- Oui, je dois aller parler à Vance pour lui dire de nous mettre sur aucune enquête, on en a déjà une, on doit trouver les salops qui ont fait ça.

Gibbs sortit de la salle de conférence pour se diriger vers le bureau de Vance pour lui faire part de ses intentions, Vance avait accepté, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait l'en empêcher après tout son équipe, son cas, surtout que là il s'agissait de quelque chose horrible, personne ne devrait connaître ce sort, pas même son pire ennemi quoique Gibbs voudrais surement le faire au responsable de la mort de son agent.

Après avoir parlé au directeur Gibbs se dirigea vers le labo d'Abby pour savoir si elle avait du nouveau, elle ne l'entendit même pas arriver tellement absorbée à retrouver les coupables à avoir fait ça à son Timmy.

Gibbs- Tu as quelque chose ?

Abby- Non pour le moment rien d'intéressant et j'en ai marre, je n'arrête pas de les analyser une par une, encore et encore mais il n'y a rien, tout ce que je peux affirmer c'est qu'il s'agit d'un entrepôt mais où et lequel.

Gibbs- Tu vas y arriver j'en suis sûr.

Gibbs remonta à son bureau pour chercher qui pouvait bien lui en vouloir, s'il y avait un agent à choisir pour être enlevé, il n'aurait jamais pensé à McGee, il a toujours respecté les règles et cela va même jusqu'au code de la route, c'était impossible, cela devait être un cauchemar, voilà c'est ça, c'était un cauchemar et il allait bientôt se réveiller, il appellerait McGee et constaterait qu'il va bien et qu'il est toujours vivant mais ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était la réalité.

Tony- Gibbs, Abby a trouvé quelque chose ?

Gibbs- Pas pour le moment mais c'est dur pour elle, bon sinon vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Ziva- A dire vrai Gibbs, on sait vraiment pas par où commencer.

Gibbs- Regarder si il….

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il entendit le bruit de sa messagerie qu'il lui faisait savoir qu'il avait reçu un e-mail, dans l'objet il était signifié important alors il se décida à l'ouvrir, le message était pour toute l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs avec un lien vidéo, il mit la vidéo sur le plasma pour qu'ils puissent tous le voir. Un homme apparu masqué par une cagoule et sa voix avait été déguisé.

Agent Gibbs, équipe de l'agent Gibbs, j'ai une petite surprise pour vous, que je suis sûr aller apprécier

ll tourna la direction vers McGee, assis sur une chaise, les poignets attachés sur les accoudoirs de la chaise, tête baisser.

Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai une scie dans la main, elle va me servir à lui découper la tête, il risque d'avoir mal, elle n'ai pas aiguisé comme il le faudrait, regarder je me mets derrière lui et vous aller être au première loge pour me voir lui enlever.

L'équipe entendirent des cris ceux de l'agent McGee, tout le monde était horrifier de la scène qui se déroulait devant eux, au bout d'un certain temps, les cris étaient finis, l'équipe avait assisté à la mort de leur ami, partenaire, frère sans n'avoir rien pu faire.

….- J'arrive à l'os j'ai un peu plus de mal mais ne vous inquiéter pas, j'y suis presque et dans quelque instant je vous laisserais voir sa tête et voilà.

Il prit la tête de McGee dans ses mains en la tenant par ces cheveux puis l'agita devant la caméras.

….- J'ai préféré qu'il est les yeux ouvert maintenant je vais la mettre dans le bocal que vous avez vu sur la photo, oh et je suppose que vous cherchez son corps mais si vous voulez demain je vous enverrai, une de ces main, il prend de la place dans mon congélateur, à plus tard, ah j'oubliais j'ai envoyé cette vidéo à votre précieuse Abby, la pauvre trop sensible, je vous observe.

Tout le monde avait blêmi suite à ce qu'il avait vu et Tony n'avait pu se retenir il a vomi une deuxième fois, Ziva elle aussi avait vomi, elle avait vu des choses horribles dans sa vie mais là il s'agissait de son ami.

Gibbs- Il faut que je me dépêche à aller à son laboratoire avant qu'elle ne découvre cette vidéo.

Mais il était trop tard, il le savait quand il vit arrivé une Abby avec des yeux rouge, complètement blanche et le regard vide et qui vint vers lui pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

Abby- Comment sa a….pu arriver….j'ai besoin de lui et cette vidéo, tellement de détails, sa sera plus facile à identifier.

Gibbs- Abby, tu n'es pas obliger de le faire, on peut demander de l'aide tu sais, ce n'est pas grave si…

Abby- Non Gibbs je le ferais, je serais forte pour lui, je lui dois et pour sa famille ?

Gibbs- On va leur dire.

Pendant ce temps à plusieurs kilomètres du NCIS,

…..- Et maintenant on fait quoi Ben ?

Ben- On s'amuse encore un peu Sam, c'est de sa faute si Pete est mort, il n'a pas fait son travail correctement.

Sam- Je te l'accorde pour l'autre salop mais les autres pourquoi les faire souffrir ?

Ben- Quand Pete est mort on a souffert et on souffre encore, alors les gens qu'il aime doive souffrir aussi.

Sam- Tu n'as pas tords, on y retourne ?

Ben- Avec plaisir.

A suivre…..


	3. Chapter 3

_Pendant ce temps à plusieurs kilomètres du NCIS,_

…_..- Et maintenant on fait quoi Ben ?_

_Ben- On s'amuse encore un peu Sam, c'est de sa faute si Pete est mort, il n'a pas fait son travail correctement._

_Sam- Je te l'accorde pour l'autre salop mais les autres pourquoi les faire souffrir ?_

_Ben- Quand Pete est mort on a souffert et on souffre encore, alors les gens qu'il aime doive souffrir aussi._

_Sam- Tu n'as pas tords, on y retourne ?_

_Ben- Avec plaisir._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben et Sam prenaient un malin plaisir à torturer leur victime, il devait souffrir autant qu'avait souffert leur frère retrouvé mort suite à « l'incapacité » de ce dernier, s'il avait fait son travail correctement comme on lui avait demandé, leur frère serai toujours présent avec eux.

Au NCIS,

Gibbs devait appeler la famille de McGee, pour leur annoncer qu'il était mort mais si jamais il demandait où était le corps de Tim il ne serait pas quoi leur répondre, comment prévenir sa sœur, Penny ainsi que les parents de Timothy qu'il n'y avait plus de corps enfin il y en avait si on pouvait dire puisque même si c'était horrible à dire mais, corps avait été découpé en morceaux puis jeté dans un congélateur comme un animal, il fut coupé dans ses pensées par l'arrivé de Tony devant son bureau.

Tony- Patron, j'ai peut-être une piste.

Gibbs- Comment ça peut-être ?

Tony- Tu te souviens de l'affaire concernant l'officier Pete Graham.

Gibbs- Oui, je m'en souviens on est arrivé trop tard.

Tony- Ces frères Samuel et Bengamin Graham ont dit que c'était de la faute de McGee si il était mort car il avait mis trop de temps à trouver l'endroit où été caché leur frère, et peut être qu'ils ont voulu se venger en tuant….Tim.

Ziva- Je suis d'accord avec Tony, Gibbs, ces deux la avaient vraiment l'air en colère contre lui, je crois même les avoir entendu dire de Tim qu'il était un incapable, c'est une piste à suivre.

Gibbs- Très bien allons y.

Mais avant que l'équipe puisse commencer à rassembler leurs affaires, ils virent une Abby arrivée comme une fusée appelant Gibbs.

Gibbs- J'n'ai pas le temps Abby, tu me diras ça, quand je serais de retour.

Abby- Non Gibbs, tu dois écouter ce que j'ai a te dire et maintenant.

Gibbs- Bon d'accord mais fait vite.

Abby- Je n'ai pas pu regarder la vidéo, une nouvelle fois, c'était trop dur de voir Timmy….

Gibbs- Abby.

Abby- Ok, donc comme je le disais je n'ai pas pu regarder les images alors pour les analyser je me suis juste occupée de la bande son, les bruits de fond qu'on pouvait entendre était ce d'un bateau, la vidéo a été faites dans l'un des containeurs du port de Washington.

Gibbs- Bon travail Abby, va te reposer un peu maintenant nous on s'occupe du reste.

Ziva- Alors Gibbs, où allons nous en premier ?

Gibbs- Chez les Graham en premier, si ceux on eux les coupables, les restants du corps de McGee seront chez eux et non dans un des containeurs du port.

Gibbs, Tony et Ziva se dirigèrent donc vers la maison de la famille Graham, Ziva était au volant et Gibbs lui passait un appel téléphonique à Tobias pour savoir s'il pouvait aider à retrouver l'endroit où cette boucherie avait été réalisée et ce dernier accepta sans problème.

Quand l'équipe arriva devant la maison des Graham, Gibbs fut le premier a frappé mais au bout de quelque seconde personne ne vint ouvrir alors il enfonça la porte et les trois agents présents levèrent leur arme et firent le tour de la maison mais il n'y avait personne.

Tony- R.A.S

Ziva- R.A.S

Gibbs- Je vais vérifier la cave et vous deux faites le tour de cette foutu maison et chercher si il y a des indices qui pourrait nous indiquer, la présence de McGee.

Quand Gibbs descendit à la cave, il fut attiré par le grand congélateur, sur lequel une note était affiché « TROP TARD », le même style de congélateur dont se servent les glaciers ce trouvant dans le fond, il avança doucement en sa direction puis l'ouvrit, le congélateur était remplis de plusieurs sacs poubelle, fébrilement il prit un des nombreux sacs poubelle ici présent et l'ouvrit pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans, il s'agissait d'une main humaine, celle de son agent ou du moins il pouvait le supposer. Quelque instant plus tard il entendit des pas arrivés il se retourna et vit ses deux agents.

Tony- T'as trouvé quelque chose patron ?

Ziva- Sa n'a pas l'air d'aller Gibbs et il y a quoi dans ce sac poubelle.

Gibbs- Une main, ce congélateur et remplis de sac poubelle.

Tony- Oh non, tu penses que…..c'est lui.

Gibbs- Je le crois Tony, il faut tout donner à Ducky pour qu'il puisse reconstituer…..le corps.

Tony- Je ne peux pas patron, t'aider à emmener tout ça, demande à quelqu'un d'autre de les ramener, je vais attendre à la voiture, je suis vraiment désoler.

Gibbs- Je comprends Tony, Ziva si jamais vous ne voulez pas non plus je comprendrais.

Ziva- Je vous remercie Gibbs mais ca ira, je peux le faire.

Quand ils arrivèrent au NCIS, les sacs poubelles furent envoyés à Ducky. Quand Ducky vit tous ces différent sacs poubelles où il savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait surement des différentes parties du corps de son ami disparu, puis il commença à les réunir, il essayait de penser qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre que Tim sinon il aurait été dans l'incapacité de faire son travail correctement.

Pendant ce temps à quelque étage plus haut se trouvait trois personnes qui n'arrivaient pas à enlever cette image du réfrigérateur qui contenait le corps découpé de leur ami, ils furent sorti de leur pensée par la sonnerie du téléphone de Gibbs.

Gibbs- Gibbs.

…- C'est Fornell, c'était pour vous signaler qu'on avait retrouvé le containeur où a été enlevé votre agent, on pourrait se croire dans une boucherie, il y a des couteaux et des scies ainsi que des haches mais tous de différents calibres, il y a du sangs partout on en a pris un échantillon pour vérifier qu'il s'agit de celui de McGee je vous enverrai les photos et les résultats par mail.

Gibbs- Merci Tobias.

Fornell- Vous auriez fait pareil pour moi, vous n'avez pas à me remercier, je dois vous laisser mais je voulais juste vous prévenir.

Pendant ce temps à plusieurs kilomètre du NCIS,

Sam- Maintenant on fait quoi Ben, ils ont compris que c'étaient nous, on ne peut même pu rentrer chez nous et ils ont trouvé le containeur.

Ben- Je sais Sam mais je te promets qu'on va s'en sortir, on va trouver une solution.

Sam- Et quand ils vont creuser plus loin parce que je suis sûr que ce n'est pas finis, ils vont venir nous chercher ici dans notre ancienne ferme familiale.

Ben- Tu oublies qu'on a un moyen de pression.

Sam- Ah oui et lequel ?

Ben- Devine.

Sam- Tu crois vraiment que sa peux marcher ?

Ben- Oh que oui, j'en suis sûr, ils ne voudront prendre aucun risque, fais-moi confiance petit frère, je te protègerais, je vais voir comment va notre prisonnier.

Ben alla voir son prisonnier, qui était dans une des nombreuses chambres de la ferme, il était assis sur une chaise, les pieds attachés ainsi que ces mains attachés derrière le dos, Ben avait prit la décision de lui mettre un bandeau noir sur les yeux, Ben trouvait sa plus amusant car son prisonnier ne savait pas à quel moment il serait frappé et avec quoi.

Ben- Bonjour, très chère.

…..- Qu'est ce…..que….vous…..voulez.

Ben- Te voir souffrir.

…..- Pour…quoi.

Sam- Ben laisse le, j'ai besoin de lui parler.

Ben- Très bien.

Sam attendit que Ben soit partit pour prendre une chaise et s'asseoir en face de lui, il sortit une bouteille d'eau de sa veste et lui mit à la bouche, au début le prisonnier resta la bouche fermée ne sachant pas ce que ce liquide pouvait bien être.

Sam- C'est de l'eau, vous avez besoin de boire, sinon vous allez mourir.

…- Pour…quoi…faites….ça.

Sam- Sa c'est mon problème, juste buvez mais allez y tout doucement.

…..- Merci.

Puis Sam repartit de la chambre comme si de rien n'était, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, l'endroit où se trouvait son frère qui était en train de se préparer un sandwich.

Sam- J'ai besoin de te parler Ben.

Ben- Vas-y je t'écoute.

Sam- Voilà c'est à propos de notre prisonnier, je pense qu'il est tant d'abréger ces souffrances, tu ne crois pas, il n'arrive plus à marcher, je suis sûr qu'il a plusieurs côtes de casser, il ne plus respirer normalement et….

Ben- Non Sam, tu as toujours été le gentils gars à vouloir rendre service, aidé mais cette fois ci c'est différent et puis je te rappel que tu étais d'accord quand on a décidé de mettre notre plan à exécution.

Sam- Je sais mais….

Ben- Pas de mais et une petite visite l'attend, il n'a pu aucune force alors tout devrait bien se passer.

Sam- De quoi tu parles Ben.

Ben- Oh rien d'important.

A suivre…..


	4. Chapter 4

_Sam- Je sais mais…._

_Ben- Pas de mais et une petite visite l'attend, il n'a pu aucune force alors tout devrait bien se passer._

_Sam- De quoi tu parles Ben._

_Ben- Oh rien d'important._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après avoir fini sa discussion avec son frère, Sam sortit de la petite ferme en direction de la petite colline, son refuge mais quand il passa la porte il se heurta à un homme très imposant, au moins une tête de plus que lui et bien baraqué.

Sam- Qui êtes-vous ?

….- Oh je m'appel Sean et c'est votre frère qui m'a appelé, pouvez-vous me dire où je pourrais le trouver s'il vous plait.

Sam- Dans la cuisine.

Sean- Merci, jeune homme.

Se dénommer Sean entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers la cuisine et se retrouva face à face à son ancien ami de cellule quand il était jeune avec lequel il n'avait pas perdu contact.

Ben- Enfin, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Sean- Et laquelle ?

Ben- Un homme et tu vas pouvoir faire ce que tu veux de lui, il ne criera pas tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, il est trop faible.

Sean- Très bien, j'y vais alors.

Sean monta donc à l'étage et se retrouva dans la chambre où se trouvait notre pauvre prisonnier et lui en faire baver encore plus qu'avant. Quand ce pauvre homme attaché à une chaise les yeux bandés entendit la porte s'ouvrir il se prépara mentalement au coup qu'il allait à nouveau devoir supporter en espérant que ce soit les derniers qui pourrait enfin provoquer sa mort sa devenait trop dur de supporter tous ces coups mais ce qu'il sentit cette fois était différent il sentit quelqu'un le détacher alors s'aillait il avait enfin été retrouvé et dire qu'il avait fini par croire que tout était fini pour lui mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi, son sauveur ne lui enlevait pas son bandeau, il sentit qu'on soulevait son corps pour être allonger sur un lit et ces mains furent attaché de nouveau au-dessus de sa tête sur le haut du lit puis il sentit quelqu'un s'allonger sur lui et il sentit des mains se balader tout le long de son corps, il savait très bien ce qu'il allait se passer mais il n'avait plus aucune force pour crier ou bouger tout ce qu'il fut capable de faire est de laisser tomber une larme juste une seule maintenant il n'attendait plus que la mort avec impatience, plus personne ne le sauverai tout était terminé maintenant.

Pendant ce temps au NCIS,

Les trois agents étaient toujours à la recherche de leur agent quant Gibbs reçus un appel de Ducky disant qu'il avait besoin de lui tout de suite concernant l'autopsie de McGee. Quand Gibbs arriva en bas il fut surpris d'y trouver Abby qui avait l'air heureuse, alors que lui avait plutôt l'air malade face à ce corps en morceau.

Ducky- Ce n'est pas Timothy.

Gibbs- Comment ça, tu es sur Duck.

Abby- Oui !

Gibbs- Alors qui est ce et dans ce cas où est McGee et comment, la vidéo on la tous vu.

Ducky- Je sais peut être une tête de cire, je ne sais pas mais je peux t'assurer que ce type sur ma table n'est pas McGee.

Gibbs- Merci Duck.

Gibbs remonta aussitôt pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses agents, d'ailleurs ces derniers furent ravis d'entendre la nouvelle, ils étaient encore plus motivés, il fallait retrouve leur amis, leur geek, ils n'arrêteront pas temps qu'il ne sera pas de retour avec eux même si cela doit être la dernière chose qu'ils font.

Ils étaient à la recherche des deux frères pour les arrêter et leur faire payer tout le mal qui avait fait endurer à leur ami quand soudain le téléphone de Gibbs sonna.

-Gibbs.

-Je suis Samuel Graham.

-Où est mon agent sinon je vous jure que….

-Je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça je vous le jure sa devait pas aller aussi loin mais mon frère est devenu fou et je ne veux pas passer ma vie en prison et Peter n'aurait jamais voulu ça enfin pas à ce point, je voulais tellement qu'il souffre autant que moi j'avais souffert de la mort de mon frère mais cela ne le ramènera pas, je suis désolé vraiment désoler je vais vous envoyer nos coordonnées et je ferai en sorte qu'on reste dans cette ferme jusqu'à votre arrivé.

-Pourquoi je vous croirais c'est peut être un piège.

-Peut-être mais ça vaut toujours le coup d'essayer vous ne croyez pas, je suis vraiment désoler.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe patron ?

-C'était Samuel Graham, il a dit qu'il était désoler et qu'il allait nous envoyer l'adresse où ils retiennent McGee.

-Mais Gibbs c'est peut être un piège.

-Elle a raison patron.

-Ça vaut toujours la peine d'essayer, maintenant on y va en route, apparemment il est dans une ferme à trois heures d'ici.

Ils partirent donc tous les trois en direction de cette ferme que leur avait envoyé Samuel Graham un des ravisseurs de son agent.

Pendant ce temps à la ferme,

Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée de l'équipe de l'agent Timothy McGee pour que ce dernier puisse être sauvé, il aurait tellement voulus que cela se passe autrement, il avait peur de faire face à son frère alors il avait fait appel au restant de l'équipe de Gibbs pour intervenir et sortir ce dernier de cette enfer. Quand il rentra dans la maison il voulut monter à l'étage pour le prévenir que son équipe allait bientôt arriver pour le sauver mais il fut arrêté par son frère.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Voir notre prisonnier, pourquoi ?

-Tu ne peux pas quelqu'un est déjà en haut avec lui et s'occupe de lui.

-Comment ça, qu'est ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait.

-Je ne fais que venger Peter.

-Ça va trop loin, QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT.

-RIEN qui ne te regarde.

-Si ça me regarde parce qu'il s'agit aussi de mon prisonnier.

-S'aillait j'ai finis, c'était pas mal, je pense que je reviendrais demain.

-Comment ça, il a fini, qu'est- ce qu'il a fini Ben, il a fini QUOI !

-RIEN !

Sam partit donc en direction de la chambre du prisonnier et le vit allonger sur le lit nu et attaché, il avait compris ce qu'il c'était passer, son frère était devenu mauvais, comment, lui, Samuel Graham avait pu accepter tout ça, c'est pour cela qu'il remonta la couverture jusque sous son menton et le détacha et lui enleva son bandeau des yeux.

-Je suis tellement désolé, ça n'aurait jamais dû aller aussi loin, vous n'auriez pas du….je suis désolé, j'ai appelé votre équipe, ils seront bientôt la d'accord il faut encore tenir un petit peu, d'accord.

-(En parlant avec difficulté) Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour moi.

-Tous ce que vous demanderez.

-Tuez-moi.

-Non, je ne peux pas faire ça, votre équipe va arriver et….

-Je veux juste mourir alors tuez-moi.

-Pourquoi vous voulez mourir alors que…

-Juste faites-le, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi.

-Mais…..

- Tuez-moi s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, juste faites-le et dites à mon équipe que je suis désoler. maintenant tirez tuez-moi.

Sam prit l'arme qui se trouvait sur la chaise à contre cœur et la pointa vers McGee ce dernier ferma les yeux en souriant, Sam pu entendre un merci sortant de la bouche de l'ancien agent Timothy McGee, Sam avait l'arme pointé vers McGee quand soudain il entendit la porte du bas s'ouvrir et entendre NCIS.

-Tuez-moi avant qu'il arrive.

L'équipe avait enfin trouvé la maison Ziva avait facilement contrôlé Benjamin, quand soudain ils entendirent du bruit, le bruit d'une arme à feu.

-(avec un grand sourire) Mon frère a tué votre agent.

A suivre…

Désoler du retard, j'espère que cette suite vous a plus à bientôt pour la suite….


	5. Chapter 5

_-Tuez-moi avant qu'il arrive._

_L'équipe avait enfin trouvé la maison Ziva avait facilement contrôlé Benjamin, quand soudain ils entendirent du bruit, le bruit d'une arme à feu._

_-(avec un grand sourire) Mon frère a tué votre agent._

Gibbs fut le premier à arriver dans la chambre où se trouvait son agent disparu depuis déjà plusieurs jours mais quand il rentra il fut horrifier de la vu qui s'ouvrait sous ses yeux, il se dépêcha d'atteindre le lit pour se retrouver au côté de McGee, il mit sa main sur la blessure de son agent pour stopper l'hémorragie en attendant l'arrivé de l'ambulance.

-Laisser moi….mourir….s'il vous plait patron.

- Il en hors de question McGee, je vous interdis de mourir vous comprenez.

- S'il vous plait….plus la force…de continuer.

- Si vous l'aurez,je vous aiderais, l'équipe vous aideras, penser à votre famille et à Abby, ils ont tous besoin de vous.

- Je ne peux pas…dites à Abby que je l'aime…..et…

-Non vous leur dirais vous-même.

- En revoir.

-Non ! McGee ! McGEE, restez avec moi.

Il était trop tard l'agent Timothy McGee était mort, quand Ziva et Tony arrivèrent dans la chambre ils purent constatés le corps inerte de leur ami et frère dans les bras de leur patron.

-C'est terminé, il est mort.

- Non c'est pas possible, il ne peut pas, on a besoin de lui.

- Je suis vraiment désoler Tony mais je n'ai rien pus faire.

Puis Tony se retourna vers l'homme qui se trouvait dans le coin de la salle qui tenait encore l'arme à la main, il l'attrapa par le col et le jeta contre le mur.

-Je suis tellement désoler, croyez moi, je ne pensais pas que sa irai aussi loin mais mon frère à complètement péter les plombs, c'est moi qui vous est appelé mais c'est lui qui ma demandé le tuer, je ne voulais pas mais il m'a supplié, je lui ai pourtant dit que vous seriez bientôt mais il n'a rien voulu savoir il m'a supplié je ne pouvais pas lui dire non, je suis vraiment désoler croyez moi.

Une fois que Ducky fut arrivé sur les lieux du crime, il mit McGee dans un sac pour l'emmener à la morgue afin de réaliser l'autopsie de Timothy.

Quand ils arrivèrent au NCIS Gibbs se dirigea directement vers le laboratoire d'Abby afin de lui annoncer la nouvelle, il savait que sa allait être dur pour elle après tout il est vrai qu'il était très proche tout les deux.

-Abby.

- Gibbs, où est McGee, est ce qu'il va bien, je t'en supplie dis moi que tout va bien se passer.

- Je suis désoler Abby mais Tim est mort, c'est blessure était trop grave.

- Non, NON ! Il est vivant, il ne peut pas être mort, tu mens pourquoi tu mens.

- C'est la vérité Abby j'aimerai tellement qu'il en soit autrement mais ces blessures étaient trop graves.

Puis elle se mit à pleurer toute les larmes de son corps, Gibbs s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras afin de la réconforter et lui faire comprendre que tout irais bien et que sa passera avec le temps.

En fin de journée Ducky appela Gibbs en demandant à ce que lui et le reste de l'équipe sauf Abby qui n'avait pas besoin d'entendre sa de le retrouver en salle de conférence. Quand ils arrivèrent ils s'assirent tous autour de la table afin d'écouter ce que Ducky avait à leur annoncer.

-Monsieur Palmer et moi avons fini l'autopsie du pauvre Timothy, il avait de nombreuses côtes cassées, des hématomes sur pratiquement tous le corps mais j'ai aussi trouvé des traces de coups de couteau et bien sûr la balle qui a tué Timothy mais il y avait encore autre chose, il a été violé.

L'équipe était sous le choc d'entendre une telle nouvelle comment était ce possible, comment pouvait on faire ça à un autre être humain, il fallait qu'il retrouve l'homme qui avait sa et le seul moyen de la savoir était d'interrogé les deux frères Sam et Ben, Sam serait la personne qui leur dirait tout, de toute façon Gibbs ne le lui laisserai pas d'autre choix pendant que Gibbs était dans la salle interrogatoire avec Sam, Ziva et Tony se tenaient de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

-Maintenant vous aller me dire tout ce que vous savez.

- Très bien, au début c'est vrai je voulais sa mort, je voulait le torturer après tout mon frère m'avait convaincu que c'était de la faute à votre agent si mon autre frère était mort et moi je l'ai bêtement crus, alors oui c'est vrai j'avoue je les frapper mais après votre agent allait de plus en plus mal et je voyais que mon frère voulait continuer mais moi non, il souffrait tellement alors j'ai dis à Ben qu'il serai temps de le tuer mais il ne voulait pas, il voulais toujours plus puis hier un homme est venu, grand et baraqué je crois qu'il s'appelait Sean et quand il est parti je suis monté dans la chambre et je les vu allongé sur le lit il était…il était enfin voilà, je voulais le prévenir que vous étiez en chemin mais il m'a demandé de le tuer, il ma dit qu'il voulait mourir je voulais pas tirer mais il m'a supplier alors j'ai tiré, pardonnez moi.

- Pourriez-vous faire un portrait robot de ce Sean.

- Oui bien sur.

Après avoir effectué le portrait robot de l'homme, ils se mirent à sa recherche et ils purent constater qu'il était recherché pour viole et meurtre. Toute l'équipe était à la recherche de cette homme, il travaillait jour et nuit, jusqu'à temps qu'il le retrouve puis finalement au bout de quelque jour ils retrouvèrent sa trace et l'arrêtèrent.

Une semaine était passée depuis la mort de l'agent Timothy McGee et aujourd'hui était le jour de l'enterrement de ce dernier, toute l'équipe ainsi qu'Abby, Ducky, Jimmy et même le directeur étaient tous habillés de noir afin de se rendre à l'église pour lui dire en revoir une dernière fois.

Sarah, Penny et les parents de McGee était assis au premier rangs et derrière se tenait l'équipe de Gibbs. Sarah fut la première à faire un discours suivis de Penny pour parlez de leur frère et petit fils trop tôt disparus puis une fois la cérémonie terminée, tout le cortège se dirigea vers le cimetière afin de mettre en terre le frère, le fils, le petit fils et l'incroyable agent qu'il était devenu au fil des années, il manquerait à tout le monde mais il restera toujours en vie dans le cœur de toute les personnes présentent ce jours la.

Fin


End file.
